Kevin Can't Sleep
by WonderPickle
Summary: Instead of getting her own sleep, Gwen tries to calmly coax Kevin into getting some. Doesn't seem to be working. Gwevin one-shot, lots of fluff.


**Yay! Another one-shot.**

 **I've been trying to write a Robstar one, but I don't have many ideas, so yay more Gwevin!**

 **I got the idea for this one from re-reading my very first Gwevin one shot, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Gwen?" came a whisper through the darkness.

There was a moment of hesitation before her groggy reply came. "What?"

"I can't sleep," Kevin mumbled, half whisper, half not.

Gwen groaned. "So your solution is to complain to me about it? Brilliant," she remarked with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm serious, Gwen. I haven't been able to sleep lately."

She shifted onto her other side, facing him. "Is something wrong?"

He shrugged...well, as much as he could laying on side in the bed. "I don't know...I just...haven't been able to sleep."

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you nervous or anxious about something?"

"I don't know...I don't think so."

"Maybe you should try shutting your eyes and not just staring at the ceiling," she replied.

Kevin gave her a slight smile. "It's not the ceiling I've been staring at."

Her red eyebrows perked up. "Oh?" she smiled, then shook it off, "Well, that's still not helping you sleep."

Once again, Kevin attempted a shrug.

Gwen smirked, suddenly reaching her hand over to his face. She pulled down his eyelids gently, saying "Maybe you should try closing these, for a start," while doing so.

She closed her eyes, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter. Head lazily rested on his chest, she curled up close.

She could feel her body slowly going numb, falling peaceful into the serenity of sleep. Her mind felt ready to drift away, right when she heard "I still can't sleep."

She sat up in bed, eyes fluttering open. "Ugh! If you don't know what's keeping you awake, then I can't help you!"

"Won't you just stay up with me?" he asked.

Gwen couldn't tell if he was being fully serious or not. She continued sitting up for a long moment, then slowly sunk back into the softened bed. Once again, positioned on her side, she said "I have _classes_ tomorrow," in a sleepy voice.

"Please," he pleaded.

" _Kevin_."

"Pleaseeeeeee."

She sighed. "Okay, okay," she answered with a yawn, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything!" Kevin responded.

She rolled her eyes. "Kevin! If you want to talk to me you have to think of something to _say_."

His eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to come up with ideas.

Gwen smirked. " _Ha_! Goodnight," she mumbled, snuggling into him once more.

The silence crept into the room, fairly comfortable and tranquil for Gwen but for her boyfriend...not so much.

"My car needs some new upgrades," Kevin began, rambling on, "I was thinking about-"

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed, angrily.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Are you _trying_ to make me cranky in the morning?" she replied grumpily.

"No...I just..."

"Come on, Kevin, can't you just sleep?"

"Well we don't have to _talk_ ," he responded, "We can do some other stuff..."

Gwen raised her eyebrow. She looked him up and down for a minute, then quickly shook her head. "I have classes tomorrow. College isn't exactly _easy_ , you know."

He pouted excessively and over dramatically, batting his eyelashes at an attempt to make her do as he asked. "Oh come on, Gwen. When was the last time you stayed up?"

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" Gwen exclaimed, turning on her side and facing the wall.

"Please, _for me_ ," Kevin said, mostly being sarcastic with the last two words.

She didn't answer, just blinked blankly at the wall.

She could feel his hands crawling up her sides. Not stroking and lovingly, though. He was tickling her.

"Ke..." as she began to say his name to scold him, a bubbly laughter escaped her lips.

Gwen couldn't breathe, and the only thing making it out of her mouth was her continuous laughter that she couldn't contain. Her giggles flowed through the room and as much as she tried to keep herself quiet, she couldn't.

His fingers moved up and down against her skin, making their way across her stomach, back, and sides.

Her muscles were beginning to feel sore, and her jaw couldn't take the smiling any longer. Several tears blossomed in her eyes but she blinked them away almost immediately.

"I...can't...breathe..."

Kevin laughed, although he had already had a ginormous smile on his face throughout the process of tickling her half to death.

A rogue tear had managed to escape, trickling down the length of her cheek. Gwen tried to wipe it away, but she couldn't get her hands free enough to do so.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of struggling, Kevin pulled his hands away, allowing her the steady breaths she had been craving.

Regaining her composure, she gave him a look. "You really don't want to go to sleep, do you?" she asked.

He shrugged yet again, but this time it worked effectively since he was sitting up.

Gwen sighed. "Fine, fine."

Kevin's eyebrows shot up. "You're not worried about your classes?"

"You're just going to pester me until I stay up with you, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

For about the hundredth billionth time, Gwen sighed. "Alright, fine."

Kevin grinned, his smile stretching from earlobe to earlobe.

"You have to think about something to talk about though, otherwise I'll probably fall asleep," Gwen informed him.

He leaned in very close, his lips almost touching hers. "What about not talking?" he said somewhat seductively somewhat suggestively.

Before she could even answer, Kevin gently pressed his lips against hers.

Instead of pulling away, she kissed him back, snaking her fingers into his hair. One of his hands rested on the small of her back, while the other was on the side of her face. His thumb was tracing her cheekbones, jawline, but also rubbing her skin affectionately.

Their lips parted for one other as each tried to pour as much love possible into their shared embrace. Without breaking their intertwinement, Kevin swiftly moved on top of her. He didn't put all the weight on his legs, careful not to put too much pressure on her.

He pulled away, both of them breathless. Hand still on her face, he sat there, just staring at her for a moment. "This is much better than sleeping, right?"

* * *

 **Yay! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I tried my best to keep them in character...but well, I tried.**

 **Until next time, much love to everyone!**


End file.
